The present invention is related to a health-promoting insole, including an upper layer with hollow support rings densely arranged thereon, a bottom layer, and bamboo charcoal powder added at the upper and bottom layers therein respectively wherein the upper and bottom layers are mutually bound together via fastening agent and pressed into insoles of various sizes and shoe shapes; whereby, the insole thereof is equipped with strong absorbing and decomposing capabilities as well as anti-bacteria, humid-adjustment, and deodorization effects.
A conventional insole for shoes is not equipped with anti-bacteria or strong moisture absorbing and deodorizing capabilities. Though designed with an airy effect, the conventional insole is unable to adjust humidity and defeat bugs. Once shoes are taken off after a long time of wearing, the conventional insoles therein easily disperse a bad smell of feet. Therefore, such a conventional insole for shoes, which is rather poor in deodorization, is significantly reduced in the quality thereof.